Lust For Life
by iluvasianpencils
Summary: It hurts to know that the person you love actually wanted your body, nothing else. So he took everything that meant something to you, just to satisfy his needs. At least this stranger will help you know how to love again. WARNING: Rape and abuse.


**A/N:**** This is my first mulit-chapter story, so there may be a couple of spelling and grammatical errors. If you catch any, please tell me! I only want to make my writing better, and for that to happen, I need your help (:**

**I do take constructive critism, no flames though. If you don't like what you're reading, then just stop reading, simple as that. I want to write more in this Author's Note, because it helps my ideas form more easily. I have the basic plot for the story, but I'm not sure how I'm going to write it, just going to go with the flow, loves.**

**If you happen to have any ideas on upcoming chapters, or what'd you think would be good, PLEASE TELL ME. Like I've said before, I don't really know where I'm going with this story. I just had a really good concept and decided it'd be a good love story. Okay, I'll stop rambling. Thanks to those of you who actually took the time to read this note and not skip on to the story, that's really nice of you, darling. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary:**** It hurts to know that the person you love actually wanted your body, nothing else. So he took everything that meant something to you, just to satisfy his needs.**

**WARNING: Rape and abuse.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thanks for the Memories**

My heart stopped. I just stood there, with my mouth open. I couldn't stop staring, and it seems like the two people in front of me wouldn't notice anytime soon. I wanted to run. To leave them alone, so they could kiss. So they could whatever sexual thing they wanted. Just not in front of me. It hurt to see the two of them do this. Why?

My cousin, Karin, was making out with my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. Currently, he's still my boyfriend. Mine. Isn't this cheating? Of course, but I couldn't bring myself to yell at them to stop. I'm just so… shocked. Even though I disliked my cousin very much, how can I just slap her? Idate though, was a different story. I've been dating him since freshman year of high school. We're now in our senior year of college. For him to do something as…disgusting as this was totally unlike him. My boyfriend of eight years decided to cheat on me now. Why? Am I not good enough? Is Karin prettier? Obviously, it seemed like everyone in the family praised her for her good looks. But still, is it because I- no.

Feeling the tears rush down my face, I let out a small cry. They turn their heads to the sound. Idate's eyes widened, Karin smirked. Bitch.

I ran. I looked back, and that bitch was just smirking, like she won something, that fucking whore. Then I saw Idate chasing after me, so I ran faster. My legs started to feel numb, I couldn't think. I couldn't even feel myself breathing, and by the time I stopped to take a gulp of air, he was close by, so I decided to keep running.

"SAKURA. COME BACK HERE!" He kept yelling that over and over, but I did not want to face him.

I stopped at the nearest bus stop, and saw that he stopped chasing me. Good. Now I can think clearly. The bus came, and I paid the bus fee and sat near the closest window. I pulled out my phone to see if I should call Naruto, that boy was always there for me. Talking to him in my weakest times always made me feel better. He was like an older brother to me, even though I was older. I sighed. I'd call him when I get home. It was around 6:30 P.M. by the time I got home.

Shit. I totally forgot about the damn party. Hopefully, Idate came up with a believable excuse for all this, it was his fault anyways. I dragged my feet to the front door and went straight to bed. I didn't have the energy to take a shower. Maybe it was a mistake that Idate kissed Karin… I mean, he did come running after me. But the way he was kissing her, it was filled with passion and lust. I just couldn't believe it. Was it because I didn't want to have sex yet? We've talked about it before, though. I told him countless times that I did not want to have sex before marriage. It just seemed so immoral to do it with someone you're not officially married to.

* * *

I woke up two hours later from the sound of the door slamming shut. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Idate coming through the door. "Get up now," he grabbed me by the arm and hulled me up.

"Stop! You're hurting me! Why are you hurting me?" I whimpered as his grip tightened. My eyes were watering and eventually started to fall down my face.

"Shut up. How can you be so stupid and leave me to come up with an excuse?" He slapped me across the face, my eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry…" I was on my knees now, clinging to his shirt, begging him not to hit me again. "Please, don't hit me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" By now I was in hysterics. The tears were falling freely from my eyes. He looked at me and sneered.

"Pathetic. Fine, I'll stop hitting you," He pulled me up and roughly kissed me. Surprised by this action, I tried to push him off.

"S-stop, now," I tried telling him, but with no avail. This time, he pushed me against the wall, and tried to get my shirt off. I just kept pulling it down and struggled against his body.

"Mmm, you smell so good, I wonder how you taste," He licked his lips while saying this. Idate grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them against the wall. Then he ripped my shirt off and unhooked my bra with one hand easily.

"Idate! Stop it!" Sobs erupted from my mouth as he started attacking my breasts. He stopped fondling with one of my breasts and decided to move even lower. Panic crossed my face as I tried to break free from his grasp. He was too strong for me, so I gave up. I let him have me. After what he's done, I let him.

I felt his hand tug on my skirt, soon enough, it disappeared. The only thing restricting him from going any further was my panties. Praying to God, I hoped he would stop soon. But he didn't. He ripped the underwear right off my body, and with no hope left, I begged him to stop.

"Why are you doing this? P-please stop, you know I'm not ready. You said you'd wait! Why?" I managed to get loose from his grip, my now bruised wrists were pounding against his chest. "Stop…" I croaked the last part off, before he kissed me again, forcing his tongue in my mouth.

"Because I want you," And all I saw in his eyes were lust, nothing else. No love, nothing. That made me break down inside, because this is not how I wanted to lose my virginity. His hands finally touched my entrance, he growled when I crossed my legs to keep his hand from entering. Idate hauled me over his shoulders and threw me on the bed. Before I could escape, he pinned me down. Again. He then spread my legs apart forcefully and lowered his head down to my pussy and licked. I wanted to push him away and cry until he stopped. I could tell he wanted more because he started taking off his pants.

My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do. When I was about to get up, he grabbed my wrist and slammed me back down to the bed. He held onto my wrists again so I couldn't hit him or push away. Eventually, all the struggling stopped, and he smirked in satisfaction. Making sure my legs were spread wide enough, he pushed his cock inside of me. I started screaming at him to stop, that I didn't want it. He just put his lips on mine to shut me up, and I knew there was nothing else I could do about it. I continued to cry. Even as he was rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, I felt nothing. The pain was still there, no pleasure. When he finished, he released his sperm on my stomach. Idate got of me and grunted then headed to the showers. I didn't move. I didn't want to. The pain still lingered, it hurt to move. Looking at the ceiling, I cried, no sounds coming out anymore. I felt unclean, so dirty. I needed to tell someone this.

'_Naruto…_' His name lingered in my head, wanting to talk to him. But I knew, I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. It was so embarrassing to know you couldn't do anything, that I let this happen to myself. My mind stopped working as I drifted into sleep.

_He was thinking of Karin, not me..."_ That one thought, made me restless for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N:**** Aha, so yeah, rape and abuse in the first chapter. I don't know. I feel like I should add more? Please tell me if I should make this chapter long, I just, I don't know. Eh.**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter (:**


End file.
